Characters
Main Characters Lucas/Lucy The playable character. The grandson/granddaughter of Izuna Kimura. Exact gender and name is chosen at the start of the game. Is a known pervert, and was sent to an outside town by their mother, Nora, in attempts to cleanse their dirty morals. Nora Roux The player characters mother. She is fed up with her son/daughters lewd behavior and is worried that they will end up on the same path as her mother, Izuna Kimura. Housemates Lucian/Lucia The very first housemate you obtain. Struggles to conform to his new life as a domesticated being, slowly warms up to the player if they treat him well. Was once a feral lupine man who dominated your abandoned house, hunting and fighting everything else that dared cross paths with him. Until you put that collar on him, of course... Mimic An exotic mimic woman who was rescued by the player on the mountains. She lives with the player, who took her in out of pity after learning she was taken away from her homeland and suffers mild amnesia. She remembers very little about her personal life, but recalls faint memories of her people and homeland. Sub-Npcs/Shop Owners Marcus ' The town carpenter, Marcus is a bara-type bull with a desire to settle down and start a family of his own. He works hard and doesn't know the definition of 'relax', he often visits his family on their farm during his days off. It is possible to trigger a sex scene with him for all genders. 'Lyrida A black furred neko who looks exactly like a child at first glance, is actually stuck in a loli-type body due to a potion of hers working too well. She is the town alchemist and potion brewer, even though many are skeptical about the morals behind some of her concoctions. She has been in this town for 200+ years, causing her to distrust everyone she meets due to horrific events in the past. Ash A young Inu in charge of running the grocery all alone. Is desperate for the player to work at the store to help, and somehow manages to keep it running this long. Ash has vitiligo, and so their skin is pigmented differently across their entire body. Is secretly in love with Betty. Betty A shy, chubby ovine who runs the town library. Is very socially awkward and quiet to most people, including the player initially. Upon further bonding, her deep sexual side comes out and the player learns about her kinky secrets. Is secretly in love with Ash, but is too shy and self conscious about her body to admit her feelings. Misha Sabine's lab assistant and regular sexual partner. Usually in charge of copulating with captured kemonomimi test subjects and general maintenance of the laboratory. Openly promiscuous and flirty, especially with the player. Has made it clear that they have a fetish for kemonomimis. Sabine A callous scientist who lives separated from town with Misha. She dedicates herself to her work, passed down to her by several generations of scientists before her, on the modern day kemonomimi. Openly lustful, though her work often prevents her from getting her laid as much as she would like. Secondary Characters The "Dev Team" A trio of mysterious developers. Rumored to have control over everyone's very existence. Mason Harper Late husband to Margo as well as father to Marcus, Mallory, Michelle and Melody. Is long dead before the player moves into town. Was known as the hardest worker in the town and poster boy for the family man. Dreamed of having a large family with his wife, Margo on their farm, which was hindered after progressive illness on his end. For 16 years, he slowly got sicker and sicker, until he was totally bed ridden. The illness was the cause of his demise, shortly after finally conceiving Melody, completing his dream for a large family. Margo Harper Mother of Marcus, Mallory, Michelle and Melody. Runs the Harper farm with her two middle children. Works the farm shop in the afternoon while Michelle and Mallory do chores around the house and farm. Sells breast milk as a special item for customers with a promise for a reward after enough purchases. Relents that she and her late husband failed to conceive their fourth child for almost 18 years after her last son, Michael was born. Mallory Harper Second eldest of the Harper siblings. Has a reputation around town as a bit of a tart, due to her love of dominating and using men in the town. She complains during most of her farm chores, preferring to be out and about with friends and having fun. Gets teased by Michelle for being a slacker and a whore. Michelle Harper The second youngest of the Harper siblings. Formerly known as Michael. Was born differently from his siblings and came out feminized even though he is a boy. Wears dresses and identifies as a girl, takes his chores and role on the farm very seriously. Seems to show little affinity to anybody except his older brother, Marcus. His entire family is very supportive of his declared gender, though the town might not be. Melody Harper The baby of the Harper family. Was conceived shortly before her father met his demise, earning her nickname as Margo's "little blessing" along with her striking resemblance to Mason. Crawls around near Margo most of the time and babbles to the player. .